


All of Me

by Lavendergaia



Series: Hogwarts AU Verse [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, First Time, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 04:45:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2760053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavendergaia/pseuds/Lavendergaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fitz and Jemma enjoy his birthday together as a couple for the first time. It goes significantly better than Fitz expects. </p><p> </p><p>Sequel to That Still Small Voice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> I will live and die on the hill that Leo Fitz's birthday is December 29. That Still Small Voice was written before the deleted scenes from Seeds were released so I'm sticking with that date for a few reasons:
> 
> 1\. If Fitz is just a few weeks older than Jemma and Jemma is born September 11, they can't be in the same year at Hogwarts.  
> 2\. Fitz is absolutely a Christmas baby. You know he spent 27 years getting Merry-Christmas-Happy-Birthday-Too gifts and having everyone forget his birthday because it was too close to the holidays.  
> 3\. Jemma has to be older than Fitz for future story reasons and almost a year is a really long gap when his birthday could simply be in December.  
> 4\. If Fitz was born in mid- to late-August, that would make him a Leo and I am not here for that malarkey.

“So, what did you think?” Fitz said as he turned off the television, sitting up and looking intently at Jemma.

“I liked it!” she insisted, pushing him back down onto the couch so she could lean against him. “I really did like the show when we watched it over the summer. I can like things even when I don’t understand everything, Fitz.” From her spot on the armchair next to the fireplace, Skye snorted and Jemma shot her a look. “Really!” Jemma said, pouting. “I can!”

Skye just shook her head as she stood up, leaving her blanket on the chair. “Whatever you say, Jem. I’m getting more cake.”

Putting her legs in Fitz’s lap, Jemma ran her fingers through the curls at the base of his neck. “Do you and your mum always watch the ‘Doctor Who’ Christmas specials?”

“I mean, we usually watch them on Christmas, not my birthday. I just wanted to rewatch it with you,” he said.

“I got to watch a marathon of all the Christmas special with them on Christmas,” Skye said, climbing back into her chair with a large slice of Fitz’s birthday cake.

Fitz rolled his eyes. “We only did the ones from the reboot, we didn’t even touch Old ‘Who.’ And that’s only because you’ve never seen them, I was doing you a favor.”

Skye gave him a look, then glanced at the large old grandfather clock that was sitting in the corner of the living room. “Your birthday is over in two hours. 12:00 on December 30, you have to stop saying stupid things.”

“I watched the entire New ‘Who’ series with him over the summer,” Jemma said, kissing his cheek. “It had a lot of Muggle stuff that I did not understand.”

“Well, you’re in love with him and I’m not. I’m under no obligation to do things like that.”

Glaring at her, Fitz said, “I’m not inviting you for Christmas anymore.”

“Whatever, your mom loves me. She’d invite me without your permission.” Skye took a large bite of cake and gave him a shit-eating grin.

Jemma shook her head and kissed Fitz softly. “Do you want more cake and tea? And then maybe there might be a gift or two to open.”

He had opened his gifts from his mum and his grandparents over dinner, so he raised his eyebrows at her in intrigue. “Yeah? Well, I’m not going to say no to that.”

She kissed him again, slowly, then hopped up to put on the kettle. Skye followed her with her empty plate and he assumed that she was actually just cleaning up after herself for once but then she was heading upstairs. She returned with an arm full of wrapped gifts at around the same time as Jemma came in carrying the tray of tea and cake. “This is way more than a gift or two,” Fitz said as Skye spread them out on the rug by the Christmas tree.

“Well, these are from both of us and there’s something here from Sharon too,” Jemma said. She sat on the rug next to Skye with her back to the fireplace to absorb it’s warmth—even with a festive reindeer sweater on, he knew she got cold easily—and patted the ground next to her.

Shifting off the couch, he picked up his first gift and ripped the paper off. “’Transfiguration for Masters’ by Jennifer Walters?” he said breathlessly. “This is one of the best Transfiguration books on the market!” He quickly tore through the rest of the gifts, finding tome after tome of fascinating Transfiguration literature. “Wow,” he said, staring at the stack of books. “You guys got all of these for me?”

“We asked Professor Banner what the best books would be for someone of your skill and interest level,” Jemma said, watching his face with excitement. “Some of them were really rare, so Skye had to bother Ms. Hand into contacting her special collections colleague to track some of them down.”

“We managed to find all of the ones Banner said were best though,” Skye said. Even though she was spread out in front of the tree, the perfect image of leisure, her eyes were intensely focused on Fitz. “Do you like them?”

“Are you kidding?” He bent over to give Skye a hug, then kissed his girlfriend solidly on the mouth. “Thank you so much. This is amazing.”

Jemma stroked his cheek, obviously pleased as she beamed at him. “Oh, I’m so glad. I mean, I know books aren’t really a romantic gift…”

“But I told her the only thing you like more than Transfiguration is her, and you already have her, so it made sense,” Skye said.

Blushing lightly, Jemma ignored Skye as she picked up the last gift. “Sharon knew I was coming here and that you didn’t really get owls at home much, so she thought it would be easier to send this to my house.”

His present from Sharon was a large sack of sweets and a Stark Industries Wand Polishing Kit that Jemma assured him was top of the line. Apparently, good wand maintenance was essential, particularly going into the O.W.L.s, though Fitz wasn’t sure he’d ever done more than wipe his wand on his robes before. Still, he made a mental note to thank Sharon when they made it back to school as he read over her birthday note, as well as the notes included from Steve and Triplett, who were also spending the holidays at the Carter family home.

Skye snagged one of his Chocolate Frogs as she lay out under the Christmas tree. “So,” she said as she fingered one of the snowflake ornaments hanging on a bottom branch. “Part of our exam for Divination was astrology-based.”

Fitz groaned. “Oh god. You’ve failed the whole exam, haven’t you?”

“Possibly not?” She tossed him a bag of Every Flavor Beans when he held open his hand. “We had to do a reading of someone who wasn’t in the room, you know, so we couldn’t just remember what other people had said in class on various days and I chose you guys.”

“Both of us?” Jemma said, bagging up the sweets so they wouldn’t eat anymore and carrying the dishes into the kitchen to clean up for the night.

“It was sort of a joint reading.” She turned on her side, leaning on her arm. “Anyway, I did a love reading on you two. Virgos and Capricorns are very compatible, actually.”

He shook his head in amusement. “Is that so?”

“Yeah, you’re both earth signs with perfectionist qualities who are goal oriented.” She munched on a few of his beans, making a face at a particularly sour one. “Some sources even say that Virgos are the best match for Capricorns, though there’s been debate that Taurus’s are better, but I don’t even think you know any Taurus’s and they wouldn’t be Jemma anyway so who cares?”

Finished with the dishes, Jemma came back to sit on the couch, wrapping her arms around Fitz from behind. “You actually put some effort into this.”

She shrugged. “I was curious after I got the idea. Originally I was going to just do it because all the professors think you guys are so gosh darn cute and I figured Blake wouldn’t fail me if it was about you, but it turns out you two are even astrologically perfect for each other. As usual, the fates are on your side.”

Fitz kissed Jemma’s arm. “Divination is a crock, but I guess it can’t hurt.”

There was the sudden sound of a voice being cleared behind them and they all turned to see Moira Fitz standing behind the couch. “Leo, sweetheart, I’m going to go to bed. I just wanted to say goodnight to all of you and say happy birthday again, dear.”

“Goodnight, mum,” Fitz said, easing himself out of Jemma’s embrace so he could go give his mother a hug.

She kissed his cheek softly. “Now, I have to work tomorrow, but there’s plenty of food in the fridge for breakfast and lunch and I’ll be home in time to make dinner. Jemma, you’ll make sure they eat some proper meals and not just snacks and leftover cake, won’t you?”

Fitz glowered. “Mum, I’m going to be a wizarding adult in a year, I know how to feed myself.”

“Mmhmm.” She rolled her eyes at her son. “Jemma, you’ll make sure they eat some proper meals, won’t you?”

“Yes, Moira,” Jemma said with a giggle.

“You don’t think I can feed myself!”

Moira reached out and stroked Jemma’s hair. “I trust Jemma to do a better job of it. She did such a wonderful job over the summer, I’ve never seen you eat so many vegetables!”

As Fitz blushed, Skye laughed and said, “Well, that’s what love will do. Just for the record, not here to feed Fitz. Will eat whatever Jemma makes though.”

Chuckling, Moira walked over to Skye and kissed the top of her head. “I hope you all sleep well and I will see you when I get home from work tomorrow. Thank you for coming and spending time with my boy on his birthday.” She gave Fitz another kiss before heading up the stairs. “I love you, Leo. Goodnight, all.”

“She’s right,” Fitz said softly, settling back on the couch next to Jemma.

“I really don’t see why cake isn’t a valid breakfast choice,” Skye grumbled.

“No, I…” He swallowed hard. “Thank you for coming for my birthday.”

Jemma took his hand in hers, intertwining their fingers. “Of course I came for your birthday, Fitz.”

On the floor, Skye shrugged. “I mean, I was already here.”

“I’ve just never had anyone come for my birthday before,” Fitz said softly, scratching the back of his head. “Before Hogwarts, I just…I never really had any friends. And I’ve never had that many friends at Hogwarts either and people don’t get to see their families much so Christmas holiday is a really important time. So, uh…thanks for being here.” He kissed Jemma softly. “Thanks for being here instead of being with your family. And thank you, Skye, for spending the whole holiday with us. It’s been great.”

“Hmmm,” Skye said. “Be at Hogwarts for Christmas _again_ with almost no one there except freaking May or be with my best friend and his cool mom and cake. Tough choice. When can I book for next year?”

Pressing her face against his neck, Jemma said, “You know I’d much rather be here than anywhere else, Fitz. Would have been here sooner if I could have gotten away with it. Your birthday is very important to me.”

Overwhelmed with affection for both of them, Fitz smiled at Skye as he stroked a hand through Jemma’s hair, feeling her sigh against his skin. “It still means a lot to me, so thanks.”

Suddenly standing up, Skye groaned and rolled her shoulders. “If it won’t ruin the moment, I think I might consider your birthday over for now and head up to bed. I got up early today.”

“Says the girl who woke me up just as early,” Fitz grumbled under his breath.

“Your mother told me to!”

“I’m pretty sure she did not tell you to break into my room and literally jump on me.” He looked at Jemma and pouted. “She _literally_ jumped on me.”

Skye rolled her eyes. “I was told that you are a horror in the morning and to use any means necessary. Those were her exact words.” She caught Jemma’s eye and grinned. “For the record, I don’t know if you’ve realized this yet, but your boyfriend has very bony knees.”

Jemma giggled as Fitz just pouted more. “Luckily, I’m not in it for the knees. Though I’m still a fan.”

Skye stood up lazily, stretching her arms over her head. “Didn’t think I’d have to spell it out, but I’m trying to give you guys a chance to make out because I know that’s what you really want to do.” She kicked Fitz lightly as she walked past the couch. “Consider it my true birthday gift to you.”

As Fitz felt the blush creep up his neck, Jemma grinned at Skye. “Good night, Skye. I’ll try not to wake you when I come in.”

“Uh huh, sure you will,” Skye said with an exaggerated wink. “Whenever that may be.”

“Right, uh, night.” Fitz gave her a short wave as Skye headed upstairs.

When they heard the door the guest room close, Jemma wrapped her arms around Fitz’s neck, beaming brightly at him. “Hi.”

“Hello there,” he murmured, staring at her lips. Before he could even get his hands fully settled on her waist, she was leaning in to kiss him, pressing her lips eagerly against his own. As he inhaled the familiar scent of her honeysuckle shampoo, he licked along her bottom lip and pulled her in until she was practically straddling his lap. Fitz truly appreciated Jemma’s commitment to Muggle Christmas with him as he ran his hands over her denim-covered thighs, thinking how much easier jeans and sweaters were than needlessly getting tangled in robes.

She bit at his lips playfully, her brown eyes dancing. “I’ve wanted to do this all day,” she said as if she was admitting a secret.

Nodding, he nestled his head against her shoulder and groaned. “God, you have no idea. Just felt it probably wouldn’t have been the best idea to totally ignore my grandparents to snog you.” He kissed her shoulder, working his way from there up her neck to her jaw. “It was heavily considered though, should be able to do what I want on my birthday.”

“Do you think they liked me?” she whispered, biting her lip.

“Who? My grandparents? Yeah.” When she didn’t look convinced, he kissed her softly. “Jem, of course they liked you. Who has ever not liked you? They just want to see me happy and you being anywhere near makes me happy—because this being separated for a week thing? Not a fan. And you made lunch!”

“It was just sandwiches,” she said, running a hand through her hair.

He shook his head quickly. “You made my favorite sandwich for my birthday! And everyone thought it was great. I love your pesto aioli.” Fitz nuzzled her neck. “You’ve met them before, why are you all worried about it now?”

“Then I was just your friend, Fitz,” she said, linking her hands behind his head. “Now I’m your girlfriend. It’s different, I want them to really accept me.”

Smiling affectionately at her, he said, “I promise you that they do.” He kissed her gently, resting his forehead against hers. “And before you ask, so does my mum. She was kind of really excited when I told her that we were, you know. Together. She said it was about time. She and Skye had a good laugh over that one.”

Bumping her nose against his, Jemma grinned. “Really?”

“Mmhmm.” Fitz kissed her again, sighing against her lips as her torso pressed against his. “And you know what? Even if they did hate you—which they wouldn’t because you’re amazing—it wouldn’t matter.” When her eyes fell, he quickly said, “No, seriously, it wouldn’t matter because I would still be hopelessly, crazy in love with you. I love you so much, Jemma.”

The smile she gave him was rapturous and Fitz felt his heart skip what must have been several beats. She took his head in her hands and pulled him down to kiss him thoroughly, her tongue intimately exploring his mouth as her hips ground against his. Fitz found himself easing her back onto the arm of the couch, pressing her into the small mountain of pillows his mother kept there.

Jemma used their new position to rub her foot against his leg, her fingers tangled up in his curls as he stroked her sides through her sweater, wondering idly about the amount of layers she had on underneath. It seemed that Jemma had similar thoughts; he was so wrapped up in scraping his teeth against her throat and listening to the tiny gasps that she gave that he didn’t realize her hands were underneath his shirt until he felt her cold skin against his back. He jumped suddenly at the sensation, trying to cover up his surprise by kissing her again.

As she kissed him, Jemma lightly scratched her nails down his back, pushing his shirt and sweater higher and higher as he shuddered. He broke her kiss to tug on her earlobe gently with his teeth and was rewarded with a moan and rock of her hips for his efforts. All of a sudden, he was less happy about the lack of robes. If she did that again—and by the way she was kissing him eagerly, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck, it seemed extremely possible—she was going to realize just how excited he was to see his girlfriend on his birthday. It wasn’t that Fitz had never gotten an erection while making out with her before, it was just usually easier to hide it when he wasn’t just wearing trousers and those trousers weren’t pushed up against her and she wasn’t panting his name into his ear, now how was that possibly fair?

Fitz pushed himself up onto his knees so that he was leaning over her, desperate to provide a little bit of space to get his thoughts together. This was not going to work out as well as he had hoped because there she was beneath him, lips wet and parted and kiss-swollen, her brown eyes dark with pupils blown wide, her hair wild from his touch. Her hands were still at his waist, sending tingles through his whole body as her fingers stroked his bare skin where his sweater had rucked up. “Fitz?” she said in a low voice and he shook his head to try and rid himself of the thoughts of just how quickly he could get her out of her clothes.

She removed one hand from his waist to run through his hair, tugging playfully. “Hey, come back to me,” she whispered.

“Sorry,” he said quickly, kissing her cheek. “You’re just… God, you are so beautiful.”

That seemed to be a good response because Jemma leaned up and started kissing his neck, sucking at what she knew to be his favorite spot and replacing marks that had faded during their time apart. Fitz was eager to return the favor, tongue quickly finding her pulse point. She keened in the back of her throat and arched her back, encouraging his lips to follow down the v-neckline of her sweater. It wasn’t particularly low-cut—it was made to keep her warm, after all—but as he reached the peak of the v and wished that he could go lower, he had to shut his eyes and rest his forehead against her chest to stave off the almost painful hardness that those mental images brought.

“Are…are you tired?” he said suddenly. He hated himself. She was so warm and soft and he hated himself because soon everything was going to be cold and alone.

“What?” Jemma blinked at him several times, stroking his cheek with her thumb.

He cleared his throat, then kissed the palm of her hand. “I just thought that you might be tired. Been kind of a long day. What with celebration and traveling for you and all that.”

Licking her lips slowly, she said, “Did you think that the two of us should…go to bed?”

“Well, you know, if you wake up Skye when she’s super asleep, she’s probably real apt to get cranky. And the guest bed is sort of squeaky, don’t know if you remember from over the summer.”

“Oh.” She nodded. “Right. Wake up Skye.” She ran her hands over her hair, trying to smooth it down. “Guess we should go to sleep then.”

He gave her one last kiss and they untangled themselves from each other and straightened up the couch. Jemma waited for him as he checked to make sure that the house was locked up, put out the fire, and turned out all of the lights. He held her hand even for the short trip upstairs and down the hallway to the guest bedroom. “Goodnight, Jemma,” he said before he kissed her.

“Goodnight, Fitz.” She pressed a lingering kiss to his cheek. “I love you.”

“Love you too.” For no real reason except just to enjoy being in her presence for a bit longer, he waited until she closed the door behind her before he went into his room, which was right next door at the end of the hall. He put the new books he had gotten for birthday presents next to his bed and quickly changed into his flannel pajama shirt and sweatpants—not only was the room chillier than the living room due to not having the fire, he was suddenly feeling cold all over from the loss of Jemma.

Fitz was too wound up to sleep right away. It seemed a bit disrespectful to get himself off to the thought of his girlfriend when she was in the next room trying to sleep (not that he hadn’t thought of her that way many times before and hadn’t done the exact thing when she had stayed over the summer which had led to him feeling lonely and sad and guilty at the time). But she was right there sharing a bed with Skye—which was a whole different recurring dream that he was _never_ going to tell her about—and it just didn’t seem right so he was going to leave it alone tonight. He was one step closer to being an adult now. He could handle it. Or not handle it, as the case may be.

Instead, he picked up one of his new books, eager to get started with his reading. Transfiguration had rarely let him down before, at least when it came to a good distraction. It probably wasn’t something that was going to lull him to an easy night’s sleep, but it could probably at least get his mind off of what was really keeping him up.

Fitz was three chapters into the book when he heard a soft rapping at his door. “Come in,” he said, setting it on his night table.

He grinned as Jemma poked her head in. “Am I interrupting something?” she said, clutching her floor-length bathrobe tightly up by her neck.

“You can interrupt anything you want,” he said. “But no, of course not. Come in.” He sat up straighter, leaning back against his pillows and patted the end of his bed.

She smiled warmly at him and knelt next to where he was sitting, tucking her legs beneath her. “I know there’s only a few minutes left, but I just wanted to give you your present before your birthday was officially over.”

Fitz raised an eyebrow at her and held up the book he had been reading. “I thought the books were my presents?”

“Technically, I consider them your Christmas presents. I just didn’t want to give you this in front of Skye because I knew she didn’t have anything else for you and I didn’t want her to feel bad,” she said, crossing her arms over her chest. “I’ve known you for five years now, Fitz, do you really think after listening to five years of complaining about how you only got Happy-Christmas-and-Happy-Birthday-in-one presents that I would do the same thing?” She shook her head, scoffing. “What kind of girlfriend would that make me?”

He shrugged, smiling to himself. “A pretty awful one. But I would still love you.” He leaned over and kissed her softly, running his hand through her silky hair.

“You’re far too forgiving,” she whispered against his lips.

“Yeah, of your nonexistent faults.”

Jemma giggled, then pulled a small wrapped box out of the pocket of her robe. “Happy birthday, Fitz. I hope you like it.”

He tried not to peel off the paper to quickly; it was actually a fairly nice wrapping job, with red and gold ribbon wrapped around it and tied into an elaborate bow and he wanted to respect the effort she put into it. After he tossed the paper into the bin next to his desk, he opened the box that had been inside. Resting on a piece of dark blue felt was a gleaming gold pocket watch. Fitz removed it from the box by its long gold chain, eyeing it carefully. “It’s beautiful, Jem.”

Her eyes lit up as she watched him. “You like it?”

“Of course,” he said, opening the watch to look at the face. He could tell it was an older model, but it was still ticking and keeping good time based on his ear. “Thank you so much.”

“It was my grandfather’s,” she said eagerly, clasping her hands against her neck. “They were really popular back when he was young. It was supposed to keep time no matter where you were. That aspect of it hasn’t worked for a long, long time, I think the spell has worn off.”

“It’s still a great piece,” Fitz said. “I mean, where do I go, anyway?”

She grinned at him. “It was actually part of a set, you know? It was matched with the watch I wear.” She pushed up the sleeve of her bathrobe to show him the delicate gold watch he had seen her wear for as long as he had known her. “This one was my grandmother’s. What was supposed to happen was that the two watches didn’t only show you the time where you were, but also where its partner was. They were really popular gifts for couples: wedding presents, engagement presents, the like. For example, if I’m home and you’re going away for business, our hearts will still be synced and I’ll still know wherever you are, that sort of thing.”

He reached out and twisted his fingers through hers, bringing her palm up to kiss it. “I like that.”

“Hammer Corp tried to revive the concept a few years ago, but with the option of linking more than just two watches and they also tried to integrate a messaging option across the faces of the watches—”

“Like texting or paging?”

Jemma shrugged. “I’m not really sure what that is? Anyway, it didn’t take off, their spellwork was shoddy and their craftsmanship was abysmal, as always. But I gave it to you because, well, I wanted you to have it, of course, but I thought that maybe you could work on something similar for Stark? You’re much smarter than anyone who works at Hammer.”

“Thanks, Jemma,” he said softly. “I really love it.” He gently placed the watch back in its box and then set it on his bedside table before taking her face in his hands, and kissing her soundly. She sighed happily against his lips, scooting closer to him on the mattress. Winding her arms around his back, she leaned into him as he trailed kisses down her neck, finding her pulse point and sucking there until she moaned. She clutched at him through the thick flannel of his nightshirt; he squeezed his eyes shut when his stomach pooled with warmth and need at the hitch of her breath.

Fitz sunk back deeper into his pillows, drawing her down with him and she went eagerly. Her lips met his with enthusiasm as her legs bracketed his hips. The logical part of Fitz, which working at only about 23% at the moment, told him this was a yet another very precarious position to be in. One of his hands found Jemma’s hip and she made a low noise in the back of her throat and wow, he was so far gone at this point. He held her to him as he licked into her mouth, tasting every little gasp as she leaned as closely to him as she could get through that thick terrycloth robe.

Pressing open-mouthed kisses down her jaw, Fitz did everything in his power to keep from bucking up against her hips because that was where he had gotten into trouble last time. Jemma sighed at his touch, then leaned down to press a kiss behind his ear before she whispered, “Do you want to have sex?”

His eyes flew open and he sat up rather abruptly, catching her by the shoulders before she could fall off him. “What? I mean, what?”

“Sex,” she said, pushing her hair back from her face. The way she said it was confident, but she avoided looking him in the eye. “I thought we would have sex. I know we haven’t been dating for that long, but I didn’t think that time mattered all that much to us considering our history. And it’s going to be a while before we get another opportunity like this, a room with a bed and no roommates or professors or anything, so I just thought…”

“Sex,” he finished, still trying to get his mind around the concept because the rest of him was busy being too interested in the concept.

“Oh, right,” she said, and then she untied the knot of her bathrobe. Jemma pushed the terrycloth material off her shoulders and onto the floor, revealing a deep red teddy, lined with prim white lace. Fitz had to close his eyes for a second before he completely lost his mind. “I didn’t want Skye to see,” Jemma said quickly. “Or, god forbid, risk running into your mother in the hallway. Plus, it’s very cold here, I’m not quite sure I’m built for Scotland.”

He nodded, swallowing hard. “I think you’re built just fine.” Opening his eyes, he took in every part of her slowly, greedily, eyes roaming over her body. Licking his lips, he said, “So, is this part of my birthday present?”

Jemma crossed her arms over her chest (which he couldn’t help but notice in the lingerie made her boobs look ever better, god, he was the worst). “Well, I don’t really look at my virginity as a gift to be given, but yes, I was thinking we could have sex for your birthday. If you wanted. And yes, I am a virgin. Just to be clear.”

“No, that’s good. Both that you want to have sex and that you’re a virgin. I mean, it’s not good that you’re a virgin, it’s just good. For you.” Groaning in aggravation, he tugged at his hair. “You know I’m not good at talking, right? I can’t think when you look like this.”

She smiled broadly and bit her bottom lip. “You like it?”

He reached down and ran his finger against the lace of the teddy where it rested on her thigh. “Yeah. Yeah, I like it a lot.” She visibly relaxed at his praise and one of the thin straps slid down her shoulder. He automatically reached up to right it, then wrapped his hand around the back of her neck. “C’mere.”

Jemma bit at his bottom lip before kissing him deeply, licking the roof of his mouth. Feeling bold, he drew one hand down her side, tracing the curve of her body before settling low on her hip. She put her hand on top of his, holding him there as she moved her knee between his legs. He eased back from her, resting his forehead against hers. “Um,” he said, licking his lips. “I don’t really know what I’m doing.”

She grinned affectionately at him, running a hand through his hair. “Me either. But, um, maybe we could take off your shirt?”

Letting out a long breath through his nose, Fitz nodded. As Jemma started to slowly undo the buttons on his nightshirt, he could feel the nerves rise in his stomach. He wasn’t built like Steve or Sam or…or Triplett. But Jemma was smiling as she finished with all the buttons and she placed her hands on his hips, tracing her way up his torso and chest slowly. Her touch was light, but engrossed as she drew her hands over his skin. She blushed as she pushed his shirt off his shoulders, spreading her hands out over his biceps, brown eyes bright and pupils wide. Fitz leaned in to kiss her softly as he tossed the shirt off the bed; it landed on top of her robe on the floor.

“You’re beautiful, Fitz,” she whispered, pressing her lips over his heart.

“Me?” He choked back a laugh. “Jemma, you’re…you’re the most gorgeous thing I’ve ever seen. I can’t even breathe when you’re around sometimes.”

Giggling gleefully, she wrapped her arms around his neck and wriggled into his lap. He could feel the cool silk of her lingerie against his bare skin and goosebumps erupted on his arms. Running his tongue across her exposed collarbone, Fitz held back a grin as she hissed in arousal. Carefully, he rolled over until she was underneath him, her head resting on his pillow, her hair tickling his bare arms. She wrapped her legs around his waist and raised her eyebrows at him before kissing him again, sucking on his tongue until he moaned.

One of his hands ran up her leg, reveling in the smoothness of her skin. He hesitated when he reached the bottom of her teddy, fingers twisting in the material. “It’s okay,” she murmured against his jaw. When he looked into her eyes for reassurance, she just smiled at him and reached down to pull the silk from his grasp. Then she pulled the lingerie up and off, tossing it casually across the room.

It took him a second for him to catch his breath, looking at Jemma Simmons spread out on his bed in nothing more than a red and white lace thong. Literally everything about her was perfect. She was a lot fitter than he had even begun to imagine and her breasts were indescribable, bigger than he had expected, her nipples hard from the cold of the winter night as much as from arousal. She was watching him expectantly and it took him a moment to realize that she might be uncertain about her appearance. “You’re amazing,” he said, kissing her over and over again. “God, you’re so beautiful. And I am so in love with you. And I’m not just saying that because you’re not wearing any clothes right now, but because I do love you, more than like, basically anything.” He buried his face against her neck, holding her tightly.

“I love you too, Fitz,” she said, and he could feel the anxiety leave her as she ran her nails lightly up and down his arms.

He nuzzled her jaw, pressing kisses to her cheek. “Can I…can I touch you?”

She grinned. “Please.”

“Let me know if I do anything wrong or you don’t like something, okay?” he said as he sat up, fingers dancing against the side of her ribcage. “I just want to make sure you’re happy.”

“I trust you, Fitz.”

That, somehow, seemed to place more pressure on him. He moved his hands gently up to her breasts, palming each of them as she inhaled sharply. One of his thumbs swiped over her hard nipple and she bit her lip, eyes falling shut. He’d basically been waiting to touch her breasts since puberty had started—some minimal over the robe action in an empty Gryffindor common room was the closest he had gotten thus far—and they were just as amazing as he’d always expected.  Rolling the mounds in his hands, he listened to her soft sighs to try to judge what she liked. Suddenly feeling bold, he leaned down and licked her nipple. “Fitz!” she cried softly. She clutched his pillow in her hand when he did it again, rolling her hips beneath him.

He opened his mouth to take the tip of her breast inside, sucking on the nub and rubbing his tongue against it. When her hand came down to grasp his head, he moved to her other breast, his hand coming up to cover and massage the previous one so it wouldn’t get cold. Jemma tugged at his hair and arched her back, practically lifting off the bed. “Fiiiitz….”

Pulling off her breast with a pop, he said, “Yes?” He pressed kisses down the line between her breasts to hide his smirk as she panted.

“Pants,” she demanded in her bossy prefect voice, pulling at his pajama pants. “Off. Now.”

Not needing any further prompting, he stood up off the bed and shucked his sweatpants and boxers. He took a moment to enjoy the view of Jemma spread out wantonly on his bed, not realizing she was doing the same thing until she grinned and said, “I didn’t realize you would have such a cute butt.”

He blushed as he knelt back between her legs. She was regarding him with an odd look on her face and he suddenly felt all of his self-doubt overwhelm him. “What?” he asked, voice sharp. “What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to suck you off tomorrow,” she said, extremely determined. Fitz’s jaw dropped as she nodded to herself. “I’d do it tonight,” she continued, as if such a declaration needed further explanation, “but I’d much rather you fucked me soon. But tomorrow, yes, I would really like to blow you.”

“’kay,” he squeaked, though he was suddenly feeling far more adequate than he had before all this started.

She smiled at him. “Kiss?”

He leaned over her and captured her mouth with his, desperately trying to ignore how it felt to have his erection pressed against the warm skin of her thigh. Jemma kissed him hungrily and he responded in kind, biting her bottom lip just enough to sting and then licking it slowly, exactly how she liked it. He supported himself over her with one hand, the other lightly roaming her stomach until it reached her breasts, playing with one of them.

“You know,” she said against his lips, “there’s more to me than just boobs.”

“No, no, I know,” he said quickly. He grinned sheepishly. “I just like them a lot. They’re pretty great boobs.”

She didn’t seem offended as she took his hand and dragged it to where the string of her thong rested against her hip. “But don’t you want to see the rest of me?”

Fitz’s blue eyes went wide as he stared at his girlfriend’s face. “Can I?”

As she pulled her hand away from his, she ran her index finger along the side of his erection; Fitz choked on his moan. “I want you to,” she whispered, kissing his cheek.

Taking a deep breath, he leaned back and slowly pulled down her panties, not taking his eyes off the material until it was fully off her legs. It was only then did he run his hands up her thighs, feel her shiver under his touch. This was entirely new territory for him and he had no idea what to do. Barely even a theory of what to do was coming to mind. He briefly wondered if this was supposed to be instinctual or something. Not having any other notions, Fitz leaned down and kissed one knee, then the other. Jemma squirmed under his touch, but it seemed to be a good squirm. His kisses slowly migrated upward and he could hear a shift in her breathing as he tasted the delicate skin of her inner thighs beneath his lips.

Looking up to watch her face, he took in how glassy her brown eyes were. Jemma threw her head back as he ran his finger between her legs. “You’re so wet,” he said, the words coming out deep and hoarse.

“I’ve been thinking about this for a long time,” she said shakily. Her hands clutched his blanket in fistfuls. “Not just today, but in general. Though I would have done you on the couch if you hadn’t have stopped me.”

The thought of Jemma imagining them together like this (not to mention the thought of doing her on his _couch_ ) made his blood boil with need and he pressed an open-mouthed kiss against her hip. She’d been his masturbatory fantasy about 95% of the time—including a recurring wet dream in which they did very wicked things in the library—but he’d never thought she’d have reciprocal feelings. He ran his finger through her folds, enjoying her soft moans until he reached her clit and she suddenly cried out. “Do. That. Again.”

Fitz adjusted his hand so that he was rubbing her clit with his thumb, heel of his hand having good foundation on her pelvis to give the best pressure. Jemma moaned into his pillow, rocking her hips into the rhythm he soon created. Entranced by the look of bliss on her face, Fitz pressed his own hips into the mattress, hard and needy and so eager to have every part of her.

With that thought on his mind, he drew his other hand between her legs, slowly pushing a finger into her. She licked her lips slowly, swiveling her hips to adjust to the feeling of him inside of her. It was only when she nudged him with her foot did he start thrusting his finger inside of her. She sighed loudly, biting her bottom lip. He suddenly wanted to kiss her a lot, realizing belatedly that his mouth was as much a use down there.

He kissed the inside of her thigh before removing his thumb from her clit and slowly licking it. “God, Fitz!” Jemma called out, slapping her hand over her mouth. Grinning, Fitz licked a broader stroke from his hand to her clit, circling it with his tongue before sucking on it like he had her nipples with still thrusting his finger inside of her. Jemma was moaning almost continuously now and Fitz felt comfortable enough to add a second finger, watching her face for a reaction.

Her eyes were half-lidded with lust as she stared at him and she reached down to hold his head. “Fiiiitz…” He winked at her before pressing his mouth to her, licking and sucking at her clit. She didn’t taste good, per se, but it was definitely a taste Fitz was planning on getting used to.

When his hand was starting to get tired, Jemma pulled on his hair. “Come here,” she begged, voice wrecked. She dragged him up to kiss her and they shared her taste as she licked inside his mouth.

“What’s wrong?” he said, nuzzling her neck and holding her close.

“I want you.” She kissed him firmly, nudging her nose with his until he looked into her eyes. “I need you, Fitz, please.”

“Yeah, yeah, okay.” He pressed a kiss to her collarbone before getting to his knees and reaching to his bedside table, pulling a condom out of the top drawer. His hands were shaking as he opened the foil package. At her confused look, he just shrugged. “Muggle contraceptives.”

She seemed to relax at that. “Oh. Oh, good.”

After sliding on the condom, he kissed her again. She pressed her lips across his chin and cheeks and forehead, hands running over his back lovingly. “Do…do you want to be on top?” he said, clearing his throat.

Jemma seemed to consider that for a moment, then shook her head. “No, you do it. I want to watch you.”

Fitz nodded, then swallowed hard around the sudden lump in his throat. As he positioned himself between her legs, he said, “You’ll tell me if I’m hurting you or something right? If I’m doing anything wrong?”

“Of course.” She ran her hand up and down his arm soothingly, then stroked his cheek. “God, I want you so much.”

The vocal reinforcement of her excitement was encouraging as he lined up and slowly pushed into her. Jemma winced and he waited for a nod before he finished pushing all the way in. Fitz ran his hands up and down her sides to try and soothe her, and she held onto his forearms. Eventually, she pulled him forward and pressed her mouth to his; the shallow kisses allowed her to relax until she rested her forehead against his. “Okay,” she said softly, rolling her hips experimentally. “Okay, I’m ready.”

Fitz wasn’t sure he would ever actually be ready, as the heart practically beating out of his chest was intent to prove, but god did he want nothing more than to pull out and thrust back into her. Her eyes rolled back into her head as he did so and he tried to create a steady, easy pace. Jemma’s nails dug into his shoulders as he panted against her neck, kissing and sucking at the warm, sweaty skin there, running his tongue along the line of her collarbone. There was nothing like the feeling of being inside her and he felt like he could live there forever or go crazy trying.

“Fitz, Fitz, yes, god, Fitz,” she moaned into confines of his room, one leg wrapping around his waist to spur him on. “Faster.”

Holding on to her hip tightly for balance, Fitz thrust into her quickly until she was keening in the back of her throat. “You like that, Jem?” he said into her ear.

She nodded and turned her face towards him so he could capture her lips in a searing kiss. He groaned in the back of his throat as one of her hands gripped his butt, urging him deeper inside of her. Adjusting his position onto his knees, he held her hips in each hand, pulling her up to meet him as he thrust downward. Jemma squeezed her eyes shut and panted approvingly at the new angle, reaching up to grab his headboard.

Already he could feel himself nearing completion, but he was eager to wait her out. Nothing was as important as seeing the look of absolute ecstasy on Jemma’s face. Considering his options, he adjusted the angle again, kissing her mouth quickly before supporting himself on his elbows and leaning down to suck on her breast. He could instantly feel the change in how Jemma reacted to his touch and his thrusts, hips meeting his harder as she carded her hands through his curls. He bit and sucked on her nipple, listening to her mewls of pleasure.

“Fitz,” she said, wrapping one arm around the back of his shoulders. “Fitz, please, I’m so close.”

“What do you want?” He pressed a kiss to her breastbone, urging himself to hold out just a bit longer. “Whatever you want, baby, I’ve got you.”

“Just…just don’t stop,” she said, pulling him up to kiss her. He licked inside her mouth eagerly, doubling his efforts at pushing into her as the bed squeaked and rocked under his strength. She sucked on his bottom lip and he stroked her cheek until she suddenly went still and then shuddered beneath him, breaking the kiss to moan out his name. He opened his eyes to see her face shot with pleasure as she rode out her orgasm. Fitz kissed her shoulder through her frenzy, his hand cupping and squeezing her breast to heighten the pleasure of the moment for her. A couple strokes later and he was done too, coming inside of her with his face buried in his neck, repeating her name over and over again as she rubbed his back.

When he finally collapsed halfway on top of her, he was sweaty and exhausted and happier than he could ever remember being. Jemma leaned down to kiss the top of his head and he smiled against her chest. It took a minute for him to get enough strength to get up and dispose of the condom, but after he did so he climbed back into bed next to her, pulling the blanket up and over them so neither succumbed to the Scottish winter chill.

Jemma immediately snuggled up to his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, stroking the top of her arm. “So…” he said, clearing his throat. “That was okay, right?”

She laughed against his neck, still trying to catch her breath. “I thought it was more than okay.”

“You came, right? I don’t know if I’m supposed to ask that, but—”

“Yes, Fitz, I came.” She urged his head down to kiss her softly. “I had a very good orgasm, thank you.”

“I just wanted to make sure,” he said, blushing. “I mean, I thought you did, but I guess you can never be too sure, and it was really important to me that you did. And if you didn’t, we can fix that, we can have a…a do over or something.”

She raised her eyebrows in interest. “A do over, huh?” She trailed her fingers down his side until he came to rest low on his hip; his dick twitched, but did little else. “You want a do over now?”

He coughed. “I mean, not…not _right now_ now, but maybe in a little bit I could…? Or I’ve got hands if you need them?”

Shaking her head, she laughed and kissed him. “I’m actually very pleased, but thank you. Tomorrow though. After I blow you.”

Suddenly looking very forward to tomorrow, he wrapped his arms around her tightly. “You going to sleep here tonight?”

“Was sort of planning on it,” she said, using his shoulder as a pillow. “That a problem?”

“Not to me. My mum knows better than to barge in here or anything. I just didn’t know if you would want Skye to realize you were gone all night.”

“Oh, Skye will figure it out anyway.” Jemma rolled her eyes. “She’s always getting into our business.”

“Plus, you’re going to tell her.”

“That too.” She grinned cheekily at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

As they got comfortable on his pillows and turned out the light, Fitz stroked her stomach gently, continuing to revel in her softness. “So, this was basically the gift ever.”

Jemma snorted and pushed his shoulder. “Well, Happy Christmas and happy birthday too.”

“You’re the best gift ever,” he said, kissing her shoulder. “I love you, Jemma.”

“I love you too, silly man. Go to sleep.”

And he did, holding her in his arms all night.

\-----

When they went downstairs the next morning, Skye was already sitting at the kitchen table with a piece of cake and a cup of coffee in front of her. “Good morning, Skye,” Jemma said cheerfully. She frowned at the cake. “I thought Fitz’s mum said we were supposed to have a proper breakfast.”

“Bite me,” Skye said before taking eating significant chunk of cake, licking the excess frosting off her fork.

“What’s wrong with you this morning?” Fitz said, raising his eyebrows at Jemma.

“Didn’t get much sleep last night.”

Frowning, Fitz said, “Something wrong with the bed?”

“Something wrong with the law against underaged magic that you two can’t put a freaking silencing spell on your room.” She glared at Jemma, shaking her head. “My _god_ are you loud. You do realize I was in the next room right? There are some things a person just can’t sleep through.”

Jemma blushed a deep red and Fitz coughed into his hand. “We…we’re very sorry,” Jemma said, covering her face with her hands.

 “We’ll try better next time?” Fitz suggested as he sat at the table, giving her a weak smile.

“Damn right,” Skye muttered. “I mean, I know it was your birthday, but sheesh.” 

Unable to meet Skye’s gaze, Jemma just turned from the table and started pulling things from the cupboard. “I am going to make some tea!” she said, voice an octave higher than usual as she filled the kettle. “And then breakfast! Eggs and toast and bacon!”

Skye just shook her head and ate the last bite of her cake before cutting another slice and sticking it on a napkin, sliding it over to Fitz. “Congrats on the sex,” she mock whispered.

Grinning to himself, he popped a piece of cake in his mouth and said, “It was worth congratulating.”

Jemma gave a small squeak as she cracked eggs into a bowl and Skye groaned. “Okay, I do not need to hear that from you.” Casting a sidelong glance at Jemma, she said, “Maybe from you. Later. After I’ve had a nap. During which I’m sure you two will be getting your freak on again, but I’m going to request you do it softly. I’m not sure how kinky you two are, but may I suggest a gag?”

The kettle whistled at that moment and Fitz took that opportunity to get up and fetch it. As he poured the tea, he saw Jemma glancing at him out of the corner of her eye. “She might not hear us if we’re on the couch,” she murmured quietly as she beat the eggs together. “Or if I’m blowing you. I do still want to do that.”

Fitz’s jaw dropped but he quickly recovered, smiling and kissing her firmly. So far, this was by far his greatest year ever.


End file.
